After the honeymoon
by Soul's girl
Summary: Soul recalled the memories of his and maka's life.
1. Chapter 1

After the honeymoon

It was awhile before Soul knew that Wes left the room again cause his cell phone rang again for him but the caller id said Maka.

"Hey Soul it's your girlfriend pardon the interruption again but she wants to talk.  
Wes said ending the call.

As Wes handed him the phone. "Thanks I can take this now Wes I got it."

Then Wes left respecting Soul's privately.

"Hey Maka good to hear from you again How's Sarah she ok I bet huh"

"yeah she fine how are you I miss ya"

"yeah me too Maka but it's not cool to worry ok because I'm fine

and Wes is kinda gonna be freaking out i mean he's gonna be a dad soon

yikes"

"it that bad Soul to be a dad I mean"

"no it's just well that It's scary looking after something that so small

I mean Wes took care of me when Dad and mom were out when I was a baby so I understand him now"

"That's interesting Soul so anything new over there"

"besides missing you are having fun so far and it's nice to hang out with my guys friends sometimes tho spending time with you has it's peaks too if you know what I mean"

Blushing on the other end ever body was staring at her.

"Maka are you there?" soul asked

"yeah it's just that you sounded so smooth right now I like hearing it"

Maka admit it.

"really cool"

"So do you have any baby pictures of you Soul"

Maka teas-ted.

"yeah not showing you tho"

"why because it's em brassing that why"

"sorry about that just kidding please don't cry"

"Promise me this soul that you'll never change ok"

"Thanks Maka yeah I will oh gotta go Wes just came in and he's going be playing his violin for us"

"really Sarah gonna play her cello as well"

"see ya real soon Maka and um I love you ok"

"me2 and I love you too ok have fun"

"you too " then Maka hang up and Soul turned towards his brother who smirked and then Smiled.

"Well what should I play Soul"

he asked before playing.

Kid and Blackstar were waiting for him to play as well.

"Wes maybe rock n roll" suggested Blackstar.

"No Blackstar Wes wants to play whatever he likes right soul"

"blackstar kid is right and play Grandmother's lull-by by for us maybe then we can sleep peacefully before Maka comes here tomorrow"

"the girls are coming over in the morning soul"

"yeah to pick us up what do you you think man"

"Oh" they both said.

Soon both the girls and boys were sleeping with sounds coming from both instruments.

This is a story I started in heartsinlove51.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning

Both boys and the girls woke up to sounds of birds.

"Hey Soul wake up it's breakfast time and it's eight o clock and we have to dressed before they come in the house kid hollowed loudly.

"yeah we up kid okay" soul stated.

"yeah and besides I was in the bathroom there I'm finished"

Wes answered.

IN the girls house they were dressed and ready to leave to go to see kid not knowing the boys weren't ready yet.

They stood there waiting for kid to answer the door.

soul went to answer it Wes followed lucky they were dressed as well accept for Blackstar who was looking for his pants in the living room

"hello hold on me and Wes are coming" Soul grabbed the door nob.

Standing there with a smile was the girls Blushing Blackstar run into one of the guest room and quickly got dressed along with kid as he ran into his room.

"Wow kid and Blackstar weren't dressed like you two" Liz and tusbaki cried.

"Um nope they weren't but I think they learned their lesson" Wes said.

"Um where are your manners soul intro us to your friends "

wes added.

"um Wes these girls are my best friends girlfriends but yeah they are my friends too"

"I think you met these girls before but accept patty liz sister'

"Wow are you guys twins " Patty yell

"um sorry my lady but I'm Soul's older brother but we are not twins but just as close as if we were"

"yeah whatever Wes" soul stated.

"so where crona to I didn't see him " patty asked

"He's still sleep Maka but I'll see if he's wake and Liz don't worry I made him behave himself"

Soul answer.

"Wes are you ok"

"Sarah clam down I'm fine Soul help clam me down and I even written a song

to celebrate our baby"

"cool which reminds me Tusbaki Blackstar did ruined one of my pieces of music I written but it's ok

I still got a copy and yeah Kid was fine after I put everything in a row again for his ocd"

Liz and tusbaki smiled then ran off to search for them.

"Um Maka there something I gotta tell you about you"

Maka showed a face of of fear of getting dump.

"Maka um I was arrange to marry someone and I thought you should know that"

"um I guess I should let you go then"

Soul grab her hand before she left.

"silly Wes got me out of it and if I do end up marring someone i want it to be my choice not my family's ok"

"So we are still together"

"what do u think miss alburn of course we are serious Maka not cool to think that"

They hugged and Wes was putting his hand on Sarah tummy.

"He OR SHE KICKING" WES SAID.

"can we put our hands on tummy Sarah" they both said, Sarah only nodded and

Wes grinned.

"Wow my niece and newpant huh cool"

soul everyone was gather around Sarah and her new life inside her.

Kid and Maka saw her soul and their child Maka almost cried.

"what his or her's name then Wes"

Kid asked.

"um if it's a girl that I'll named her Lyric or

song or how about Charity or Faith or hope or Grace or

holly"

Sarah said only Wes agreed on Charity or Hope or holly"

"um I was thinking for a boy Jack or Van or jake or maybe our dad name soul what do you think"

"Wes you got to be kidding our dad name what about gramps name is name is cooler then dad's"

"um so your don't like Henry evens then"

Soul almost palm face himself

no.

Gotta finished this in chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

At karaoke

After thinking about the memories for awhile Wes got a idea to go into a bar a teen one so they can do karaoke and his brother and him can show off their beautiful voices.

"so we are here who first huh Black star"

"Um maybe me Tusbaki said or liz or patty or Maka yeah Maka go up there and sing your song show your stuff.

"I don't know what if I suck"

"trust me Maka you suck I hear your voice since we were kids and you got a angel 's voice

plus it sounds heavenly" Blackstar bragged while soul eyed him with a confused look.

"Come on Maka we love to hear it."

"ok soul promise me you won't laugh ok"

"I wan't going to remeber I'm not that kinda guy I've changed since middle school

so have fun now go up they call for you"

"um this is for Soul and I hope everyone likes it"

Maka stood and pick her song

and it came on with a pop one.

Then the music came on and she beagin

I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Come on  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses  
Oh-Oh  
I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses

Yeah-Yeah

from the bottom of my heart  
boy I've gotta tell you this

since the day we've been apart  
you're the only one I miss

I'm like a tree with no roots  
I just can't live without you, yeah yeah

Thought we were just a summer romance  
nothing but a passing fling

Seemed my heart had other plans  
now I'm a puppet on a string

Don't leave me dangling out there  
boy can't you tell how much I care  
still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

There's no question at all  
boy, your tops on my list

I'm falling head over toes  
at the thought of your lips

I know you're crying no no  
can't write those pretty words to show  
me how you feel deep inside - but oh-oh

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me  
I know what I'll do  
once I find you  
you're gonna make me your girl  
your gonna be mine  
even if I gotta search this whole world

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me I've been missing  
your strawberry kisses  
coz nothing's as sweet  
the taste still drives me crazy

I've been wishing  
my strawberry kisses  
could fly through the wind  
to you from me

Maka then finished her song the crowd clapped and Soul was blushing very red and Wes grinned and so do sara and everyone who was staring at him

Maka walked over almost embrassed but suggurge it off and held out her hand.

"what do you guys think"

"somebody really loves my brother and I think he feels the same way huh soul "poking him

"um Maka one other thing I didn't know you can sing write poems huh does your dad sing too"

blushing Maka responded "nope just me and mom used to sing"

hmm Maka 's mom the one so far I never knew so much about.

"yeah Maka is it cool that Wes and Sarah so know about the family story well before he meets your dad.

Maka nodded back with a smile she was ok with Soul's family knowing.

Well his brother anyway.

"Well my parents aren't together anymore and believe me when I thought all men were cheating no good piece of dirt"

Maka finish with the explanation of her papa.

"well that explains a few things but you decided to trust soul right " Sarah asked.

"yeah and I'm glad I did even if were only friends at first."

"Pity huh Soul I thought our parents were bad but your right he a mushroom"

"Yeah I told you"

"But he the best weapon for my father but not for long huh soul"

Everyone wondered what kid was talking about

"I'm kid's weapon and Maka 's as soon as kid is a full death god"

"cool soul congrats you'll be with me and patty sometimes right yeah"

Liz and patty said both happy with the news even Blackstar was impress and so was tusbaki since they were death scythes yet like them.

"Soul is that a hounr here or something"

"yeah it is I mean I saw Maka's dad fight but I can do so much better even if I have to work in

Spartoi a unit or team that me and liz and patty will work together"

"cool and do you guys know if you have to work with anyone esle"

"yeah we also work with two witches but they are cool

and they are good right soul"

"yeah kid and we work with Marie and stein and Harver and Ox"

"oh and they weapons fire and earth"

"guys Hi want to go get ice cream" a voice yelled.

"Angelina what are you doing here it's too grown up for you, because your only seven

you know it's not right you know"

"oh she too cute what's her name Soul"

"oh this little girl is Angelina she's a witch but we all take care of her"

"Soul it's yours and Maka turn to take care of her"

Jackie and Kim said while Ox and Harver were waiting for them to leave.

"yeah and you guys got

her to watch

Soul eater you promise and Maka nice voice "

Kim said while jackie and

**Kilik watched his weapons.**

**"um Soul who this lady and young man with you"**

**"um Harver Ox and kim and Jackie and Kilik this is Wes and Sara,**

**"Wes is my older brother and this is his frience Sarah"**

**Soul introduce them.**

**"Wow your so handsome and to meet you in person can I have your autograph sir"**

**"please call me Wes madame and Ladies you have to excuse me but I don't seem to have a pen on me so maybe later I do**

**apologized tho"**

**"it's ok and Soul Stein wants to talk and Sprit wants to see you tomorrow sometime"**

**"yikes Soul your dead " Blackstar shouted scaring Angelina who was sitting on Soul's lap drinking his drink of root bear.**

**"anyway nice to see you again"**

**"angel harver saids that if we don't go soon we will miss the deadline for our plane ride"**

**"Where are you guys going on a mission before our last day before spring day comes"**

**"yeah we are going to London to stop a evil human named Rex the bulter should be a blast"**

**Ox glopped until Kim nudge him in the ribs.**

**"sorry bad habit" he apologizing.**

**Wow he got nudged the boys thought.**

**"Anyway nice to meet you Wes and Sara Oh and your girl kinda big"**

**"soul can you hit him for me"**

**Soul just laughed.**

**"sorry but guys but she's having a baby Ox what do expect ok so back off"**

**All were silent then Kim and Jackie and Angelina got excited.**

**"Oh how cute can we touch your stomach" the girls asked Sara.**

**"yeah I'm going to see a doctor soon for a appointment and Wes and I are going to see if our baby healthy or not"**

**Sarah told them.**

**the baby kicked and they jumped.**

**"oh how cute so Soul are you happy for them"**

**"of course I am Wes desereves this with all those fan girls around us bugging the shit out of us"**

**"fangirls Wes what Fangirls"**

**"girls that were at our concerts but Soul are I ran away with the help from Zack our cousin Or and Christina"**

**"yeah Zack is funny maybe we should hang out"**

**Wes nodded at the thought.**

**"ok we forgive you if you can buy me some muffins I feel like I want some really bad"**

**Wes laughed.**

**Then lefted with Soul for while to pick up some.**

**The girls kept laughing and talked while the guys were talking among them until soul and Wes came back with bags of food for everyone.**

**"Wow the great me is hurney thanks guys"**

**"thanks Wes and Soul"**

**"hey first Sara here a blueberry muffin you crave for ok"**

**"This is for you kid and Blackstar"**

**"Hey what about me" maka wined**

**"Here we can shared with angelina I brought some strawberries ok"**

**Blushing and remembering the song she sang.**

**"Thanks Soul and KIm and Ox and Harver kiliki **

**this is for you"**

**"of course here Jackie"**

**He handed the last bag.**

**Angelina ran into soul's arms and hugged him and wanted to be picked up.**

**Picking me they digged in the food and soon it was seven o'clock and they had to leave for the airport.**

**"thanks Soul and Wes we'll see ya around and fire and lighting listening to Maka and Soul and who there ok"**

**Kim and Jackie told Angel who was crying then stopped when Maka gave her a strawberry muffin.**

**Soon after they left Angelina was laughing up a storm all of them watching.**

**"Oh how cute huh"**

**Rose sequel looking at them sitting on a table watching Wes the whole time.**

**She went up to them smiling and start to flit with the guys while the girls wanted to rip her hair out.**

**"Um sorry girl or whoever you are we are taken so go climb or go flit with some oldies ok"**

**They said.**

**"Ok maybe you and and Soul maybe we get up and dance"**

**Just as Sara and Maka were going to punch her out Soul and Wes came up with a plan.**

**"So you'll pick us huh "**

**"I don't think it's fair huh since we are package deal "**

**"since we are always together right soul"**

**Smirking he follow the plan as they kinda hugged each other and smirked together giving glares that made the girls ran.**

**Pulling away and feeling arkward afterward they just laughed.**

**"Soul are you gay"**

**Angel asked**

**Wes and soul turned white **

**"nope it just a joke they used to do in school I asked Wes the same thing but he replied back**

**with his answer.**

**"nope just I love my brother but only as family love"**

**"yeah and me Wes got beauitful girlfriends so no we are not gay ok"**

**Soul stated.**

**Wes looked at Sara who know of the joke.**

**Maka just laugh who knew her boyfriend wasn't gay.**

**Kid aless knew everybody knew accept angel.**

**"then who are you guys with then"**

**"Well Maka and me are together and Wes is with Sara ok Angel"**

**Soul said.**

**Rose left looking mad.**

**"ok who next to sing.**

**"Soul and Wes you guys should sing together."**

**Both were nervouse about it.**

**"Fine but only if you don't laugh ok cause both of our voices together sound like two angels ok"**

**Wes stated.**

**"Glad to meet you Wes and Sara" Angel replied.**

**the two took they their place at the mics and picked their song.**

**Since it's a love songs why don't kid join us since Blackstar wanted to sing alone cause god sings alone.**

**Kid walked up too and kiss liz before he left.**

**Crona stay with Blackstar.**

**since he didn't wanted to sing anyway.**

**The music started and they started to sing.**

**Soul and kid started first**

**Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)**

Soon Wes join in

Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Then soul and Wes only sung the second part.

Then kid join in again

You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)

[Pre-chorus]  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need

[Chorus]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

[Bridge]  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
New)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play

Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

They finished and the girls clapped and

and soon the girls and fans girls were ranning towards them but Angelina frozed them with her magic.

"thanks angel" kid and soul and Wes said when they return to their to table.

Ok gotta stop here.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel then ate her apples the Wes brought,  
"Oh soul here" he said trowing him a bag.  
Everybody was curious wondering what was in the bag.  
"Thanks Wes cool you remember one of my favorite treats thanks" soul popping the strange candy in his mouth.  
"Um Soul dude what is that?" Blackstar asked Maka looked at it and Angelina wanted to ask for more since soul share it with everybody.  
"it's candycorn Soul 's favoite candy"  
Sara said.  
"Wow you must of talked about me Wes did you miss me that much"  
"yeah i did so did mom and dad and grams and grandfather"

"grammother evens huh soul is she nice because Wes here never introduce us yet"  
Sara asked.  
"yeah she's good and cool plus her summer house in London is huge enough to think about the good times we had as kids"

"mmm soul this is good can I have some more"  
Angel said while Maka was still looking at hers interesting.  
"hey Maka it's ok it's just candy and it's sweet and it's good for once have some fun and live a little and enjoy it" soul said handing her a piece.

"it's just I never knew that you like candy corn or about your family"  
"maka now you know besides I never knew about your mom now we are even ok"  
laughing she nodded enjoying the candy corn.  
"Wes the baby loves the candy corn and it kicking for more"  
"here Sara have the rest after all I 'm stuff from lunch"  
"thanks Soul your too kind"  
"nope he sleeping again tried"  
"hey soul are you ok " Maka asked concern.  
"yeah just tried after all the exams we did remember since i was studying way too late"  
"um soul why can't you study in the day when you have more time" kid asked as the group listen it.

looking around and sign to himself. "because then Blair doesn't bothering me so much"  
"but dude you hate her and she's always around us like that ringlet girl" Black star stated.  
"yeah I know but I think she won't bother me so much anymore as long as I kick her or something.  
"don't worry soul I'll talk to her nobody bothers my brother and gets away with it"  
"thanks Wes but it will be fine besides she working now so she leaves me alone" soul stated.  
"Soul can I have some juice"  
"yeah angel here drink some of mine"  
drinking her juice maka still was holding his hand until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey soul eater hands off my daughter"  
"oi spirit we are dating and I like her so no"  
"papa must you em brass me in front of our friends and soul's family"  
"what do you mean?"  
"Hey i'm soul 's older brother Wes and this is Sara my soon to be wife that your touching sir so back off"  
kicking him in the face.  
"Sorry maka for my bad behaviour but he didn't have a womanizer personality he wouldn't get kicked"  
Wes caimly spoke out.  
"Yeah Wes and me are very protected must be where I got that attitude from"  
"It's ok Wes my dad hates that I 'm around the different sex all the time"  
Maka shouting at her dad before slamming a book on his head.  
Angel just laughed so did everyone else.

soon Spirit was on his feet again and almost found his self with pain from Wes's kicked.

"sorry I um thought you meant someone else and not her"

spirit explain while Sara was horridly by the action he did.

"she my sister in law yeah this Blondie girl her name is Sara and she pregnant dad you couldn't hurt her baby"

"but she's not fat yet"

"idiot not yet it takes time or did mushrooms grow into your head"

"why are you still holding her hand I didn't give you permission soul eater"

"oi dad I'm eighteen and Soul's Seventeen we old enough to make up our minds ok! Plus we been dating since a while so drop it besides angel is crying now we have to stay up"

"spirit leave soul and Maka alone or do I need to cut you up again" a chilly voice said.

"thanks Stein"

"your welcome kids just don't stay up too late tomorrow is the day before break but still we want you to go tomorrow and Black star soul no skipping class includes you kid who ramonl choose to follow them"

"We do" the three responded.

"Oh and Wes glad to meet you too and Sara is it Marie brought you this"

Stein gave her a stuff bunny for the baby and new clothes.

"well a less he didn't smoke near the kid"

"Oh my Liz and Patty we are late father will kill us Crona we will walk you home"

"Yeah and me and Tusbaki gotta run before sid catching us here before it gets late and Soul we will all call you guys later"

"yeah see ya man"

"Oh and Soul play safe"

Black star tease.

"not in front of my brother or Sara or angel there a kid here remeber Black star"

"really shouldn't she learn then"

Tusbaki slap his cheek and grabbed him before ruin her childhood and

Wes and Sara just laughed.

""Soul remeber meet us tomorrow Lord death wants to talk to you and Maka alone"

"cool see ya kid oh and tell Liz what you were gonna say that night to her ok"

Soul whisper Kid blush

"yeah i will if we have time and Wes feel free to come see our school tomorrow"

"sure and Sara would you like to go too"

"yeah but it's ok right"

"usally we watch a movie before break anyway so yeah it's ok"

The group walked off into their sparated ways before long Soul and maka and angel Wes and Sara

were in the apartment.

"Here she can sleep with us tonight Maka"

"yeah besides it's pratince right"

"um for what"

"you know for Wes and Sara maybe you and me " she said whisper softly.

Soul smiled as he carried the witch into his arms into their bedroom and

Wes and sara were sleep.

"best coolest day ever huh Maka"

"even know Blackstar changed his mind about singing Remember "

Maka said

Chucking soul replied back

"yeah and um Maka there something I want to say"

"you can say it Soul"

"ok I love you Maka and I always will"

"Soul um me too"

"i 'm in love with Soul eater evens"

Both fell alsleep

Dreaming soundly.

Next chapter

School day!


	5. Chapter 5

Both Guys woke up and the girls got up while Sara threw up in the bathroom that morning not feeling so good at the moment.

"hey Sara are you ok"

Wes called out.

"yeah just feeling sick is Angelina ok Wes"

"yeah she still asleep in Maka's and soul 's room still resting."

Wes said.

Both Maka and Soul got up and run out to where Wes's was near the bathroom door helping his fience.

"Today the day we have fun in school yeah"

"cool huh Maka then maybe you and I ccan show Wes the music hall when we met."

"really you want to go there"

"sure if Wes agrees"

"sure if Sara's ok"

"i'm ok honey just need to eat a cracker or something"

"really ok Maka where's the crackers? " Soul asked.

Soul went into the kitcken while Wes went and grabbed and was holding her blond hair

so it won't be cover in the mess. "here some crackers OK " Soul said holding the bag out for Sara.

"Thanks soul and un it's seven shouldn't you guys be there on time"

She asked him, not notice Maka was wearing a red dress with her butterfly clips that soul gave her on birthday.

"I'm ready to go to school" Maka yelled.

soul was just staring at her and unable to speak a word.

nudging soul in his ribs Wes giggle a bit by his younger brother's actions.

"Um Maka your not going out like that are you"

"What wrong with it soul"

"nothing it's just your too beautiful and then I'll have to glare at them so they can back off "

Soul spoke out.

Wes nodded understanding this situation.

"Ok soul but your the guy I only pay attention to got it"

"brave and courage her soul is isn't that what you written me " Wes pointed out.

Blushing then replying back. "Yeah she has courage and fights with me sometimes but this I let it slide ok Maka just don't leave my side ok"

"ok so I can wear the dress and earring you brought me"

"yeah but only if I get to wear my headband ok just this once"

"Soul what headband you mean the one with your name on it"

"yeah the same one tho Maka never lets me wear anything on my head for a one accept the Black one which you brought me"

"really that one I gave you for twelve 's birthday"

"yeah the same cool huh I still wear it tho"

"Soul you can wear it but I still like you without it"

"i notice"

Soul changed into his high school uniform with his tie that Maka help him with and his sneakers with the zigzag pattens on it.

"wow soul looking good " Sara complaint soul who almost blush but Wes just smiled.

"Oh your so cute not the boy I used to know but a man like me"

"Wes uncool no need to say such things it's just my outfit I per-fen my other one tho but Maka where your sailor girl uniform let me guess it's dirty huh"

Sara and Wes stood there waiting.

"yeah it got Strawberry juice on it and your

drool on it from when you kiss me all over"

Maka whisper senting slivers down his back

"Ok but remeber guys this school when you see it might not look like england so

don't be disappoint to find it looks creepy"

Soul said turning to Wes.

The four were dressed and heading out the door.

When they reach the school Black star was on the school with Tusbaki watching from above and shouting about god

and jump down to bump his hand with soul.

"hey Soul how are you?"

"fine and so is Maka right Maka " soul said but she was talking to Tusbaki at the moment who were talking to Sara as Well and wes was standing there looking at school with interesting eyes.

"Oh sorry Soul I was talking to tusbaki yeah I'm fine Black star and soul Sara saids she needs to drink soon"

"oh ok Maka don't worry we are going to have drinks in the classroom and maybe she can have one of my orange juice that I brought along"

giving Wes the juice and he caught it replying his thanks and pass it to Sara.

"Soul this school is nice and the fire on the school is a bit much but I like it"

Sara said as the baby kicked her.

"Our baby enjoying this orange banana juice you gave me"

"It's cool I usually have extras in my bag I bring along let's hurry Maka before the fans bug me"

"yeah or I might punch them."

"wes can you help me up"

"sure and after you and I will go and meet this

Shinigami-sama who realated to who"

"me of course" kid walked towards them with Liz holding on his arm patty was dragging crona around

"Um hi maka this is gonna be fun right"

"of course Kid's father is gonna let us have another dance at school this time and watch movies"

"really your father went out huh"

"yeah and he wanted to meet Wes and Sara and Soul you and Maka may not like this but guys there a few letters in your locker, and soul guys were talking about Tusbaki and Maka trying to get into pants"

Both were angry now as Tom and cross and Raye was walking towards them.

"hey Maka got a date for the dance"

"she with me ok Tom so back off turning a arm into a scythe and blackstar kick Raye in the balls and

shouting you touch her again and we will kill you.

Tom grabbed liz 's hand but Kid kick him before he kiss it and Sara was holding Wes the whole time telling younger boys she was getting married to him.

Wes both grabbed them both and he and soul locked them into a room.

"guys thanks but I feel like we forget something " Maka said as soul pulled her towards her again.

"hey that would be me" Angelina appear from behind tusbaki

"she was awake so we took her here to help you guys out"

"angel can you forgive me and Maka because I know we never ment leaving you behind ok"

"your forgiving soul eater or mr Evens"

"just call me soul eater" he winked staring the girls to come running but Wes grabbed him and Maka and both kid and Black star ran into their class room out of breath.

Tusbaki and liz and crona followed them.

"Hey there guys your the first ones here all day"

Lord death said.

"hey lord death how's it going"

"Fine so Soul aren't you going to introduce me to your family"

"Oh sorry Lord death sir This is my brother Wes and Sara his fience and

She preqant with his kid and well their visting."

"Glad to meet you sir and

you have a nice son"

"oh I do he's cute little strips and his black hair"

"father I'm not a kid anymore I'm Seventeen now and your embarrassing me"

"yikes I know the feeling " both Soul and Maka said.

"OK So first we will watch a movie then they will be dancing and then you guys have fun on break OK Oh first thing first enjoy the food behind me OK"

He said and he wave his hand and went into the mirror.

After he left the food was amazing and they pick out some plates and digged in.

"So soul is kid and you friends"

"yeah we are but at first I went with Black star's plan and tried to kick his ass but we cool and so are me and crona here"

Crona wave while his weapon eat his sandwitches

"Maka can I have some of your strawberry stuff"

giggle Maka pass down the strawberries to Sara while Wes was crewing on some fish.

Black star and tusbaki were sharing their plate and so was Maka and soul.

Crona and patty were coloring and Kid was looking out the window drawing something.

"Hey kid aren't you gonna eat " Black star shouted.

"yeah you can join us " Liz said grabbed on his arm.

smiling he sat down and soul eat his sandwitch and drank some of maka's coke.

"Soul what do you guys think"

"think of what?'

"about the dance and this picture i found"

it was a drawing of them and was painted and very good detail.

"Wow cool who drew this?"

"Um me soul I'm somewhat of a artist only with drawing tho"

"cool can we keep it"

"really you guys want to have my pictures"

"yeah they are beautiful and very cool like the pictures we saw in london right Wes"

"right " Wes agreed amired the picture.

"Tell us what London like soul" Maka asked.

"well its' raining sunny and very noise but the countryside is cool with the trees and wild animals and plus Grandmother 's house is there"

"yeah and our tree house"

"tree house soul you guys had everything do you"

"um Black star we had no friends so we are pretty lucky now"

Soul sated.

"good because we glad to meet you soul eater evens"

"thanks guys and I'm sure Wes feels the way and Sara"

"right and um think I can eat that chocolate bar there"

"Sure eat as much as you guys want Father orders a lot don't ask me why"

"maybe because I'm having a baby and everybody knows"

"yeah besides the big me is stuff and it about time for us to head for this gym to go to our dance"

"UM Wes are we invite to go"

"of course enjoy yourselves oh and Liz you and patty can wear different outfits if you want"

Everybody stared at him grapping their mouths open.

"liz did you train him or something"

Liz smiled and nodded nope.

"I just trying to help with his ocd lately so we are dressed different and then he's going to talks with Marie about it like help.

"Yeah cause it will help me alot since the whole kidnapped thing Father insistet I need help with my ocd"

"oh we understand"

"so soul it's ok if you don't want to dance or anything"

"We can dance if you want ok Maka if it will make you feel better"

"thank you"

she repeat hugged him.

"maka it's ok besides I have to protect you from these lowlifes don't I"

he said smirking

Wes hugged Sara and they went into the gym.

Everybody was amazed at the dance it was beautiful.

Candles lit the room and white and red banders were hung up,

Lord Death spoke into the mirc

"OK have fun"

he said as music began to play.

Gotta stop here guys enjoy ok.


	6. Chapter 6

At the dance

Everybody started to dance

"Hey soul who are those girls over there?"

Wes replied.

Soul looked to Where Wes was there were girls standing near the entrance.

"Oh these are the girls that want to partner up but I ironge them also some want to dance with me

but I shot them down everytime"

"really now intresing"

"yeah it is , but I i'm fine where I am"

"of course you are"

Next chapter Soul's and Wes play.

"Wes sir would you dance with me"

"Um I have a better idea soul will it be a good idea if I just have one dance with Maka who standing like a wildflower"

"be my guest tho she not a good dancer and I still have to teach her"

"care to Dance Soul eater" Sara asked her soon to be brother in law.

"sure why not maybe I can dance with Maka after this"

"Maka care to dance with your brother in law someday"

Wes asked.

"But soul are I are only dating we not that far yet"

Maka wined.

"I know but one day he asked I'm his brother I know these things"

Wes add giving Soul a wink witch confused him.

As the music came into a romantic waltz Soul and Wes switch partners and soon Maka and soul were dancing with everybody watching

and Sara and Wes were dancing along laughing.

"so is this much better then My head Maka"

Soul made conversion. Maka only giggle then kiss him which he kiss back

break the kiss for air the girls were jealous but Liz and tusbaki and Patti beat them off before they hurt ed Maka.

"Yeah it was a great dance and thank you"

"so um do you want to come with me to my brother's wedding"

"soul of course but I don't have anything to wear"

"maybe this red dress your wearing you can wear that or we can go shopping or something"

"your too nice to me"

"yeah what you want me to mean, like when I was thirteen hell no"

Giggle more then ever

"nope I just want to not waste your parents 's money on me"

"hey maka it's my money that their sending me ok so there I get to treat my girlfriend if I want ok"

"thanks Soul"

"your welcome and besides me and Sara agree since your the maid of honour and I'm best man we can wear anything we want ok"

"your the best man for this wedding too"

"yeah it strange but yeah I'm Wes choice since all his friends were fighting for the job but he pick me so I agree"

"how sweet so what about me why did she pick me"

"because your the first girl she met and she wants both of us to come OK"

"ok" she agree as soul dipped her as the dance ended.

"OK everyone we are going to take a break and

everyone is welcome to sit down and enjoy this supper we will be serving.

All students were sitting down to their sign tables and begin to eat their meal

"wow Father surpise us with a dance and supper how thoughtful of him"

Kid said as he and patti, Liz and Black star and Soul and Wes and Maka and Sara join them.

"Hmm this teated great Wes we should get the cooks to serve us at home"

"maybe if they know how to cook this"

Soul just stated at the candy corn and reaching for it when Maka handed it to him

"thanks maka hey what's with the saloman you hate it"

"yeah I know it's for you and here I know you have apple cider so I brought some"

"thanks you" he replied before taking a bite.

"liz can you pass the turkey it near you"

Blackstar asked.

"here and Wes aren't you going to eat something"

"I did I'm eating off of soul plate tho he should eat the pineapple that was serve to him"

Wes said turning to soul.

"UM Wes pineapple yuk hate them you can have them"

"so Wes what food do you dislike"

"he hates Apples and corn speciality corn and um that drink that grams and mother serve us carrot juice was it"

"it was unteasteful you can some of mine since mom not around to us like last time"

Laughing soul just took the apples and corn and carrot juice"

"thanks Wes tho carrot juice is gross referm strawberry juice tho"

"So I guess you two have difference after all" Maka said.

"of course soul the dreamer and black sheep of the family,

I'm the polite and reliableone" Wes stated.

"not so much since Soul's growing up"

"hopefully kid your dad wouldn't mind if soul and I went to look for your piano room"

"um Wes why are we going to the piano room"

"remember what I said I want a duet with us you said you wanted to play soulmates with me"

"yeah so I did " soul agreeing.

Next chapter Soulmates!


	7. Chapter 7

Still dancing

When they stopped the dance They headed towards the music room to where the piano was.  
"soul this piano is great and look at keys they sound good right"  
"yeah they do ,kid turned in for me cause I sorta ask in advance after this dance.  
Wes opened his violin case and began to play waiting for his brother to join which he sat on the piano bench.

His hands were above then he gave Wes a signal and begin to play.

The melody was beautiful and the tune so pretty with the violin it complete the song.

When they both finish the song everyone clapped including kid, liz ,Patty and Crona and Black star and tusbaki who were hiding in the room and quietly came out

from the hiding places.

"Soul what's the songs called " Liz and Kid asked at the same time.

Blushing soul mumble a bit before looking at his brother who was smiling.

"it's called soulmates I wrote it a while ago when I wanted my mom and dad listen to it and Wes suggust I finish it"

"Soulmates really soul for your parents"

"for their anveritty but I left them and soul and came here when I was thirteen I left when I was twenve and never looked back"

"How sad" crona said and patty almost cried.

"kinda like me and liz accept our mother is dead and we were orphans living on the streets"

"yeah but you guys got each other you still sisters right as me and Wes weren't together until now but past is the past"

"It 's a beautiful song soul" maka said

"thanks guys but Wes your right maybe I should called them after all the guity thoughts are bugged me right now so un cool"

"yeah but I explain with you ok besides I never told them about our secret"

wes said, confused

"He the only one in the family besides Sara that know I 'm a weapon"

"really your parents don't know your here or your grandparents"

"nope just you guys know and kid your dad knows"

"It's ok soul we understand parants are hard to talk to"

Kid said.

Laughing hard was lord Death who came in and said there was visitor for Maka.

"really a visitor who is Maka"

Maka ran into the the woman behind her and they was a lady with blonde hair and green forest eyes.

"mom you came to our last spring dance " she said as she hugged the lady smiling.

Kami smiled back

"Hello everyone you must be Maka's friends right"

She turned to the girls who only nodded back.

"i'm tusbaki I'm Maka's best friend next to Liz and Patty and Sara"

"really Maka who are these boys with you" she snapped.

"mother these are Black star Kid and crona , Wes and finaly Soul my weapon and my boyfriend"

"what are you all going out with maka"

All nearly choke and back away mostly towards soul and Wes who still calm then the other guys

"Um excuse me Beautiful let me induce us probably " Wes said bowing down and grabbed Soul hand who tried to

pulled him down too.

"sorry but this is brother soul and I'm Wes evens and this is Sara my fiance so no I'm only Maka's friends and so are these guys who are behind us"

"very nice to meet you all"

"Soul is it " soul nodded and walk over to kami and Maka.

"nice to meet you miss Alburn I think"

"yes unfouturely I have his name" she said with her smile.

"Hey Soul eater what are you doing with my daughter on the dance floor huh"

spirit yelled from the hallway but was stopped by Maka slamming a book on head.

"Lord death I'm sorry for his behaveior " Maka said

"Maka it's fine ok enjoy yourselves sid here will take care of him and you just enjoy the time here ok and Kid it's ok Kami won't hurt you guys ok"

he said waving.

"Father stop and please leave I'll be home soon"

"ok your strips are cute"

"So un cool huh kid"

"so who are these guys Maka just friends I hope"

"i hope so kami teaste.

"Yes mother this is Black star and this death the kid and crona"

"very nice to meet you my dad told me about you and yes we are just friends ok we are taking " kid explain.

"so these girls are your girlfriends"

"well Liz is" kid said blushing and crona was behind patty now very red.

Black star was just smiling.

"you guys are better spirit " Kami complaint them.

"thank you nobody wants to be him" soul said taking maka hand and leading them out of the room to ballroom where the dance ended.

Next is where soul and Maka's mom talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Kami and soul talk

As they came from the music room to the ballroom Stein and Marie were still there with Sid and Mira Naigus who were dressed up.  
"hi Kami how are you?"

"I'm fine just been busy traveling and what not"  
Kami said with a smile.  
"where everyone to" Kid asked politely as liz grabbed his arm along with patty.

"Oh they are outside watching the stars for the ending of the dance"

"really cool" soul just whisper into Maka ear.

"So father knew about the meter stars tonight "

"yeah he wants to talk to you kid"

"ok Patty Liz stay here I'll be back"

Kid said before disappearing into a mirror.

"Soul he disappear into a mirror is that normal"

Sara said.

"sara Wes it normal to him and his father since they both death gods"

"really wow"

"yup you get used to it" Maka added.

"so are you kids enjoying yourselves"

Marie asked while Stein was drinking a glass champagne.

"yup we are are"

suddenly a mirror came into view and kid stepped out smiling to himself

"what up kid" Black star asked

"oh he wanted to give me this"

"what is it"

"maka this is yours my dad has intresting news about you"

"what news oh no I'm in trouble and we have extra lessons"

"maka it's ok it's about the thing you talked to me about"

this made soul very annoyed

"what would that be"

soul snapped almost glaring along with liz.

Kid just laughed then grabbed liz hand and whisper to her then she gasp and Burted out.

"Maka your a weapon and scythe like your dad" Liz congrage her into a hug.

kid and stood next to soul and kami looking shocked.

"so I can protect you i wanted to know what happen in my fight since I don't remember all of it kid dad knew so I asked kid to do a favor and I'm been training with Marie just fighting since I didn't know what weapon I was until now"

"ok I forgive you Maka since I didn't know and I doubt your dad knows about this as well"

Kami replied while Wes was nudging Soul wake from his shock that he went into.

"Soul are you mad at me "

"no but next time come to me and we will talk about your problem instead of talking to someone who not your parner ok agreed"

soul said holding his hand out.

"agree sorry to make you go into shock and for keep this a secret ok"

"it's ok your forgivion and so are you kid"

"kid that why you were late that time you were with your dad"

Kid felt very concord by the questions his weapons asked.

"kid better just tell them the truth girls like honsty" Wes said and soul only nodded.

"ok I was with Dad I'm sorry for not telling you the truth and liz are you ok now"

"yeah I am I'm glad you just helping tho"

Maka almost laughed so did everyone else.

"Liz believe me I like you not maka and if you guys were wondering about the talk I had just then my dad

just said he glad you guys recuse me from Noah ok so yeah he wanted to spend time with me which was embarrassed but I guess he cares right"

kid said.

Liz only hugged him and so did patty.

"I forgive you too but try to ask your dad if he can fix my toy I broke mine"

"i'll fix it when the meteor shower is over which starts when it gets dark"

"UM soul can we talk alone" kami asked.

Soul quickly follow her into the Bloncey where the meteor showers where suppose to be held.

"what up " soul curious asked.

"thank you for talking care of her and making her happy I approve of you guys together but don't break her heart got it"

"believe me I 'm love with maka tho I never said the words to your daughter but I am"

"you should tell her before you regret it"

she said

"thank you maybe I will"

Soul said when he walked back inside and grabbed Maka hand.

"so did my mom say something bad"

"no just wanted to talk "

"ok everyone the Meteor showers is starting so we can go outside " Lord death called.

Everyone rushed outside watching the stars Blackstar and tusbaki were watching god's work and then Soul got idea

"hey want to try flying up there"

"sure now your a deathscythe we can fly right"

"ok "

soon they were flying and the wings where turned into a devil's just the way Maka wanted them to

They were watching from above

"wait my brother can fly since when"

"since he is a deathscythe now a new verision of that and They are getting better"

"cool wish I can fly"

"soul why did you want to fly we flew a few times not joining a metor shower or a celebration"

"thought it will be romantic if we watch like this and

besides we can land on top of the school if you want"

"but being romantic is not cool that what you told me"

"yeah I know just wanted to do something nice for a change"

Maka only blush.

They landed on the roof.

staring at stars and moving closer just enjoying the alone time.

"hey soul wondering if my mom still below us as everyone esle"

"yeah they are I hear Black star talking to kid and tusbaki and liz and patty and crona

screaming at god knows what"

"Oh ok I suppose your brother down they too with sara"

"yeah talking to teachers and sara along with them"

"hey what with the box that falling from your pocket"

"It suppose to be a surpise but here it's a gift for you"

"don't stare bookworm opened it up ok"

"um it not a book like the one you gave me or a friendship ring either"

She opened it to relive a necklace with a blue and red diamond in the shape of a sycthe"

"Soul it's beauitful and are you sure I can keep it"

"yeah besides it's a gift since we started to date and because I love um

god so corny but I love you Maka Alburn"

Maka stood there staring at soul before he was about to leave she whisper into his ear

"oh soul I love you soul eater evens"

He sat down beside her and kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

After the meteor shower

When they broke their kiss the door to the school's roof opened and there stood Spirit about to kick Soul's ass.  
"Hey soul eater hands off my Maka got it"  
his blades out.  
Soul push Maka out of the way and pull out his blades out too.  
"Hey she my girlfriend and besides she can make up her own mind" he snapped before Wes and Sara and everyone esle appear on the roof.  
"Spirit leave Maka and Soul alone just because I agreed to our secret talk doesn't give you the right besides Soul's a gentlemen and good boyfriend so leave her alone" Kami snapped hitting him on the head.  
"fine just no funny business OK hands to yourselves and soul you try anything Evens I'll kill you"  
smirking soul kiss Maka on the cheek and laughed.  
Wes giggle a bit remembering when he was seventeen totally not trusted by Sara's dad.  
"You have nothing to worry about papa and stop embarrassing me in front of everyone I'm sixteen"  
Maka almost yelled.  
"Yeah and besides spirit I'm not doing anything wrong with her just a peck on the cheek"  
he honesty replied.

Everyone looked amazed by the scythe's words. "Soul are you ok" Wes asked checking for cuts or bumps or he was bleeding.

"Wes I'm fine ok you don't need to worry it's ok I'm fine"

"then what this scar huh wasn't it from flying did you hurt yourself" Wes harshly replied

Soul took his shirt and whisper into Wes ear and told what happen.

"really soul so should I tell Zack this or maybe Nikki"

"Who Nikki" maka asked

"she our cousin and another piano player in the family we practice all time together"

"yeah she says wicked all time"

Wes joked.

"Oh cute is she nice"

Both laughed everyone thought what was

just then Wes's cell phone rang.

"Wes who on the caller id"

"well brother it's for you"

"hello who this hell no sorry must be mistake for someone else"

Everyone listened in while soul walk to the far way from Maka to talk whoever was on the phone.

"No mother I'm not coming home for good ok I'll visit ok with Wes on spring break please don't cry sorry not calling or saying anything"

"yea mother me and wes will visit if We can bring guest ok and if you can promise me that if I tell you guys why I left promise you won't be mad and

please let me wear what I want I'm seventeen now tho I wrote letters home but you guys probably never seen them"

he talked into Wes's cell.

"What your mother like Wes" Maka and everyone asked.

"um she has soul's eyes and hair very talent at ballroom dancing and plays all different kinds of instruments"

"Yeah and our Father's strict and very easygoing laid back attitude that where soul got it I suppose "

"but gramps and nana raise me when I left to stay and live with them until I turned twelve" soul answered for hisself.

"really that why you turned out good" maka compliant him.

Blushing he pulled her close "Yeah and here I thought you turned out great with a kind mom" he whisper.

Soon Spirit stood between them.

"papa leave me alone he was just whispering into my ear"

"yeah saying dirty things he's a guy they only have one thing on their mind"

"spirit look I was saying was she turned out great like her mom ok " he snapped stepping out grabbed her hands and was holding Maka.

"Thank you soul can we leave now since the fireworks has endined.

"sure but would all guys want to come to evens Valentine day ball"

"yeah sure we would love to come " they replied.

"great see ya there since Wes and I have to leave when spring break to visit our parents and help out"

soul said, very annoyed.

"soul hates parties "

"and Wes loves them" soul

sarcastically replies.

"soul you never said you hate them"

Maka said.

"yeah not nice memories with mom and dad but I'm fine about them now since I asked you to come and visit with me"

"really I can come with you"

"yeah but Wes and Sara are staying a little longer then us since the whole evens are arriving to the ball and wanted to meet her and you maka"

soul finished.

Wes looked nervous as well as soul but smiled since he and brother will be home together.

"So Soul I guess we meet you there the rest of are heading out to leave for home now"

"Ok see ya guys" both soul and Maka said before holding hands and Spirit almost pulled them apart when Soul just kick him.

"hey Spirit leave us alone why don't you pay attention to Kami if you don't mind wheile we leave to go home ok"

"Does your friends want a ride soul my car is big enough and besides I don't mind"

"that nice of you wes" Sara said holding on his hands.

"It's ok me and tusbaki don't live that far and kid has his limo so no trouble for Sara ok"

"ok if you fine oh soul we will meet you in the front ok" Wes replied then turing to leave.

"Ok see ya then" soul and maka replied before saying see ya to their friends before leaving the roof of their date.

Gotta stop here guys hope you enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

at Home

They arrive at the apartment and they were sleepy so they went to sleep.

"Hey Soul are you nervous about something" asked Maka who was finish packing and waiting for their ride since Wes and Soul left their motorcycle and car in the garage because they needed repairs.

"Yeah I am I told my mother on the phone Maka that I'm a weapon and the line went silent and she told me yesterday night that she and dad wanted to talk to me so yeah

I'm nervous but I'm glad your joining me tho because it would of suck if you weren't there with me through this even tho Wes is coming I need support and that why I'm glad"

he replied.

"Your welcome besides I want to meet your mother and Father I'm curious who do you look like the most"

He lead in to kiss but Wes and Sara shouted from the living room about a knock on the door.

"ok but Maka we should countine our make out session later ok"

he flirted back

She just pulled him in a quick kiss then let him go to answerthe door before their guest got more impatience.

"OK I'm coming hold on"

soul opened the door to see a girl with red hair and a boy with black hair and blue eyes and the girl had red.

Both were tan skin.

"Soul is that you haven't seen you and the outfit nice I love it"

"thanks I think who are you guys" he asked.

"I can't believe you forget us the twins Nikki and Zack we hang out all the time accept when Wes got angry at the pranks we did"

"Nikki Zack wow your changed over the years but Zack same hair style long and Blondie hair and brown eyes huh and Nikki same red locks and blue eyes like Unlce Ray huh"

"yeah we your ride didn't Aunt Melody tell you"

"soul who there ? " called Wes

"Wes Maka and Sara come here"

Maka ran and so did Sara to the living room wondering why soul was excited.

"Maka Sara these are our cousins and my favouite twins from the family"

Soul introdude them.

"please to meet you mrs Alburn and Mrs Winters"

repled the two.

"please to meet you too my name is Maka by the way"

"Madame lady for you a rose"

"Sorry but I'm with soul he's my boyfriend"

Zack laughed.

"it's ok Soul told us but we are glad to meet you and this rose is a gift of friendship ladies a yellow rose"

"thank you Zack "

"song my last name it was my mother sister name but she fell in love with a evens and had those two"

Both were blushing.

"yes Mother did say that she met Father at England and they begin to date and then they married we had baby soul when we moved to Paris.

"Paris you lived in the city of romance"

"yeah but then I left and met you wasn't that good news"

he joked but she knew he meant it as a compliant.

"Nice to meet you too Sara please let this baby be a girl I'm tried of guys"

Nikki snaped.

"Well it can be whatever it wants to be but a girl would be nice as well as a boy who looks handsome as his father.

"Where did you meet these girls guys"

Zack question as they head out towards his car.

"Well i met soul at School and same goes for Wes I think"

"yeah we met at school"

"So Soul like my car it's new and thanks for the cd that you sent me"

"sure no thing it's cool right"

"your awesome and wicked"

"are they soul double or something like that"

"no just that these guys are close me and soul hang out mostly with twins since they were the only ones who where kids our other aunts and unlces don't have kids yet and this guy here will be the first baby in years that the evens had accept when soul was born then we were celebrating"

"So Soul how is it in death city"

"what it like been a weapon we think it cool"

the twins talked at the same time.

"Well it's been fun and having new friends and meeting Maka even making a best friend"

"Cool what their names"

"there Black star he thinks he surprass god and then there

Kid who I recaly met he cool accept for his ocd but here he drew me a picture of Maka and Me.

"Is Maka a weapon too " nikki asked curious

"yeah I am we can wield each other plus soul a good tech and a weapon

"Yeah your best tho"

"met anyone esle"

"There tusbaki and Liz and patty and even Crona

Who are cool but we get long fine"

"So what are these girls like single or something"

"Nope sorry Zack but they are taken buddy"

Soul stated.

Gotta stop here guys


	11. Chapter 11

Zack & Nikki cousins?

Zack took a disappointed look but pecked up

It's OK I'll find someone "  
"i'm not worried Zack but yeah glad to see you look so happy now!"  
Soul said before heading towards the door.

"Well let's get going Wes we have to caught the plane to England"

"Plane whoa Soul you lived in England"

"yeah both our parents live there but I'm sorry I didn't tell you eaieir but wanted to surpise and Wes promise to not tell same goes Sara."

Soul answered truthful.

"Where does your grandparents live then" Maka asked

before he could speck Zack answer for him.

"Both soul's mom and Grandmother don't get along very well but both his dad and grandfather get along very well"

"yeah so if they fight or argue just back into our room OK"

"Soul man your guys share a room"

Blushing maka only nodded when Wes and Sara knew that his brother was sharing a room.

"yeah what of it Zack and Nikki I know what thinking and no we just sleep ok"

Soul stated.

"Oh we sorry cousin " Nikki and Zack was apologizing.

"it OK guys everyone thought me and Maka were far in our relationship but we agree to take our time after all we have lots of it"

Soul said looking at maka as she got into the car.

"She different but we like her hopeful she be in evens family soon"

Soul only smiled at thought before Sara went into the car and Wes appeared behind him and nudged him lightly to say

hey the girls are waiting.

Quickly both get into the car and Zack pulled on the selt belt and Nikki had hers on and the three boys were sitting up front while the girls were in back.

Soon they arrive at the airport and Maka dad and their friends were waiting with him.

"wow this is surprise thought you guys are going to China Blackstar and Tusbaki "

"yeah we still are but wanted to join you guys here at the airport before our flight leaves which won't be here for a while and kid here

brought liz and patty to see you off"

"Guys your didn't need to do this soul and I are fine ok papa"

"soul this guy is her father "

"yeah zack untruly he is very disappointing is it"

soul whisper back

nikki nodded, she agree.

"really soul we are your friends of course we will see ya off"

Blackstar said

well they bump hands.

"Hey soul eater keep my daughter safe and Wes watch your brother for me"

"we do sir" Wes replied before Zack got induced to kid and Blackstar , crona and the girls.

"My my what beaitful girls soul so are these your friends too"

"yeah Zack they are but tried not to flit ok it's uncool besides the guys I induced you to these are their girlfriends so back off"

"Hey nikki made new girls friends huh" Zack tease her but she punch him and sent him flying.

"Soul is he ok "

both Wes and Soul look at their idiot cousin and nodded saying something mumble a bit before sara gave Wes a glare.

"Sara he's fine this how Nikki and Soul act you get used to it to their behavior."

"yeah besides Zack devered it hurting my feelings teates me like that in front of your friends Soul"

"Yeah zack dude are you ok you two need to chill ok"

"Yeah I will Sorry Sara but your our my sister after all and besides I still don't want my twin to feel sad ok so please it's not awesome ok"

"yeah it's not wicked either"

"Soul gotta go and Zack can wait to see ya the ball and nikki the girls want you to see ya as well ok"

"got it" Zack and nikki .

Soon the others left and kid said

"soul here this is for you your brithday coming up soon"

"thanks kid but my birthday not until a while"

"its' was liz and patty idea to give you a gift to your family and you"

"thanks kid and tell your dad we said hi"

"will do ok"

Then they left leaving maka dad talking to her papa about the secret agreement that her parents

were having.

"Papa your serious " she yelled happily

Spirit only nodded and smiled as his daughter hugged him.

he only kissed her on forehead before letting her go towards the others and

run towards soul with a smile on her face.

"whoa Maka I'm going to fall if you keep running into my arms like that"

"sorry just happy that all"

"happy about what" Wes and Sara asked the twins looked confused.

"about my parents working things out after all these years"

Soul look at death scythe and only smiled at maka.

"that's great maka hopefuly your father won't blow it"

Wes said.

"Yeah but if he makes you sad tell me and I'll personalty kick his ass ok maka" Soul said very serious then just

smile not a smirk but a smile.

Everyone was looking at him surprised.

They aboard their plane and took off after they stop staring at his face.

Soul kissed her before they fell asleep on the plane.

Gotta stop here guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Once their plane arrive at England

They saw and felt two wavelengths and two old people walking towards them follow by a thin lady with red long curly hair and blue eyes.

Both Nikki and Zack froze where they were and then Soul just laughed at the two.

"It's our mom " both cried out.

"really that's your mom weird" Maka said, looking at very shinny lady with jet black hair perfect smile with blue eyes and

with big lips.

"yeah she our aunt May she's our dad's sister"

"soul and Wes how are my two

**nephews doing huh" Aunt May asked before looking at the two girls.**

**"we fine Aunt May your looking good" Wes said.**

**"soul still red ruby red deep eyes and shark teeth cause I have a denist that can fix your problem"**

**his aunt May said shocking both the twins and Sara and Maka.**

**"first off soul doesn't need your help and second his teeth are fine the way it is "**

**Maka interrupted her.**

**"Maka thanks the that" soul said step between her and went over his twins and whisper into nikki **

**and Sara's ear.**

**"I'm sorry I forgot your mom has both the same eyes and shark teeth and your fond of her huh"**

**"yeah and I still like dad OK but Aunt May it's ok I like my teeth ok so no need to call **

**your dentist ok besides I could always go to stein 's house and he can help me out"**

**Soul replied grabbing Maka hand and heading towards their home.**

**"Soul baby are you" his mom rushed out and kiss his forehead and**

**hugged him.**

**"mother I'm fine your gonna hurt me if you hug me like that"**

**"dear let soul and this young lady go"**

**"thanks father" soul replied before letting go of Maka's hand and their aunt May came to join them.**

**Melody evens let Soul go and started to hug Wes and Sara and almost cried out in joy.**

**"Mother soul and I want to induced you to these ladies" wes said.**

**"Who this Wes and why does she have a bump" Henry Evens asked.**

**"mother this is Sara the girl I told you about she and I are to be married"**

**Wes stated.**

**"Oh how wonderful we are going to be grandparents"**

**Melody cried out. smirking her shark smile.**

**"wow soul she has your teeth very uqine " maka compliant.**

**"why thank you child I'm proud of them even if some of Henry 's side hates them"**

**"Mother are you ok?" soul asked.**

**"Oh yes I'm ok just fine and who this beautiful **

** girl who complaint me so well" she asked as Maka was nervous as hell.**

**"Um Mother this is Maka she my mister and girlfriend and she can transform into a scythe like me"**

**he replied.**

**"really son so what your said it's true your a weapon" **

**"yeah only Wes and the twins knew do you guys hate me now"**

**"soul your our son we accept that you can change and if your happy with this dangerous life that just promise us please come home more often and **

**soul we love you no matter what your are"**

**"thanks mother and father I needed to hear that"**

**"but Wesley Aaron Evens never again keep a brother to brother secret from us again or no more watching tv between dinner ok"**

**Yelled Melody.**

**"Sorry mother but I made a pact with soul and Father you have a brother you should know how it is"**

**Wes just said.**

**"Ok we forgive you seeing how we can't punish you anymore since you live in England and soul you live in Death city weird name tho"**

**Henry evens said as soul just laughed smiling at his father.**

**"Glad to see both my sons are well and safe " melody said hugged both of them.**

**"yeah mother I'm sorry i didn't tell you" soul said apologizing.**

**Everyone walk in the house feeling much better Wes hang up both their jacket.**

**"so soul can you show us your scythe form for us and maybe this lady can show her hers"**

**Their parents asked curious about it.**

**Maka and Soul looked at each other. "soul are you sure you want to wield me because we never tried to unlock my power yet" soul only **

**smirked at her handing his hand and whisper into her ear.**

**"please let's show them our power and maka let's show those girls that your stronger then them cause I believe in I always did"**

**Maka almost was tempted to kiss him then and there but tried to conrited on tranform into a scythe like soul always does.**

**Suddenly in a flash of light she change into a scythe and soul grabbed her.**

**"Hey soul so this is how it feels powerful huh"**

**"so I'm a tech now impressed I'll like to see if Kid can do this pretty cool"**

**All the people clapped even Wes and Sara were amazed.**

**"soul your girlfriend is very beautiful where did you two meet" Henry asked as Maka changed back.**

**"Oh we met with me playing the piano and begin to become partners and Maka loved the piece I played the creepy one"**

**"You like the creepy song none of us thought it was good or understand it do you play too"**

**"no but I'm smart and I'm a good fighter and well I love my mom and I want to made soul into a death scythe and now we are part of a team. Maka finished.**

**"so Soul where your report card to this school we want to see it"**

**"well this school is different from any schools I went to before so they don't hand one out but Maka has copies of my work which frankly I tried to cheat on."**

**Soul truthful replied.**

**gaining stares and whispers from the twins who were sent outside along with aunt May.**

**"Soul Eater Evens you should know better then that"**

**Yelled both of them.**

**"sorry Mother sorry father but I've been studying more I swear" Soul raise his hand.**

**signing both were sitting on the crounch which soul changed part of arm into a scythe and pulled Maka hand with the other and changed his arm back pulled her on his laps.**

**"Maka stay as often as you like same go to Sara my daughter in law"**

**"yeah let's hope soul marrys this lady"**

**Blushing very red Maka rested on he shoulder grabbed a mirror in her plase which was buzzing like mad.**

**"Soul it death city they are calling us"**

**"what on your vacation Wes can't they take a day off without them fighting"**

**"Sara dear i know but this is soul 's life he chose to live so it can't be help"**

**Signing she push the button and there stood Maka 's dad in the mirror **

**"Maka are you ok me and mom were worried has soul hurt her or worse are you pregnant "**

**Spirit asked concern for his daughter.**

**Soul whisper a joke so that Maka wanted to tried on her dad for kicks.**

**"glee dad Yep your grandfather and soul is my husband since we left"**

**Then kimi appear into the mirror and gave her daughter a look that said tell the truth.**

**"oi old man I love her and no I never touch her like that and we are not married it's just a joke sorry for that Mrs Alburn"**

**"thanks soul for the honsty but if that happens you will tell us in our faces not like this"**

**"kimi your agreeing with the boy who a punk "**

**"dad he's my boyfriend and mom I'm sorry we wanted to play a joke just a joke for payback how he almost hit soul when he found out we were dating"**

**"ok but soul keep my daughter safe ok because I want her back in death city safe in sound and even tho Spirit we back together now please be nice to soul ok"**

**"fine I will " **

**"we love maka and behave we see you at the ball"**

**they push the button and finally Wes went over to the crouch with Sara who was very sleepy.**

**"Glad to see your parents check on your dear" Melody said giving her some tea and **

**cookies which sara want some so wes fed her.**

**"thanks Mrs evens" **

**"dear call me Melody and soul put your feet off the coffee table "**

**groaning soul obey his mother and snack on his favorite chocolaty chip brownies.**

**"fine mother we behave" kissing Maka check.**

**Maka wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"Oh how sweet we should get picture of this dear" Melody squeal to her husband who looked at couples.**

**Taking a camera he took the picture.**

**"soul not in front of everyone " **

**"fine ok but you owe me kiss later ok"**

**"fine and Wes the same goes for you ok besides I need to sleep only four months to go until June and then we get to hold you"**

**laughing Wes agreed.**

**"here we help take you to the room Sara"**

**Henry offer.**

**Helping her upstrairs she quicky said that she'll see everyone at dinner.**

**"See ya Wes at dinner oh here something for Sara"**

**opening the package he pulled out a hat and a toy with a picture of soul and Maka.**

**"this is cute guys thank you"**

**"no problem he or she is related to me after all and this is my gift since it's a cool idea to do and**

**besides I 'm not allowed to the shower so here my gift"**

**"thank you Soul and Maka Sara will love it"**

**"no problem besides I pick out the colors red and Pink or Red or blue hats if it's a guy"**

**Maka finished.**

**Wes put the gift away and head upstairs to where Sara is.**

**"melody dear why don't we have a party "**

**"no it's OK father can we just talk like normal people do after all we having a ball so **

**we can relax and talk ok" soul begged them.**

**"ok Soul we talk like these people usually do right"**

**Right Maka"**

**"right Soul"**

**"so MaKA your parents what do they do"**

**"they are are team like soul and I and they fell in love while working together then fell apart but got back together and **

**now we happy again"**

**Maka finished.**

**"tell us about your dad"**

**gotta stop here guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Telling about your dad

Maka looked at them before responder to them.  
"Well my parents were divoriver but my mom forgave him after while.

"oh dear I'm glad that they patch up" Melody said looking at her younger son.

"soul me and dad have news we want to tell you"

"yeah and that will be" he asked being concern.

"well Sara not the only one having a baby"

"what the hell that does mean are you guys having problems" he asked being more angry then he was, Maka grabbed his arm and patted his hand and

turned towards them only Wes came down staring at them.

"Mother what are telling us please not say that your cheating on dad or leaving"

The parents only laughed at them.

"Well what's so funny mother and father we are worried sick"

Wes almost yelled when Maka squeal without a warning to the boys who looked culeless of the joke.

"Boys we not gonna be maka cheating old man and we love each other it's just it's hard to tell you the news without you freaking out"

Henry said.

They were silent for a moment until Melody spoke braking the whispers and silence between the boys.

"as you know your mother and I wanted to say that well"

"soul Wes your gonna be having a sister I went to the doctor before you came and I'm pregnant as well"

Melody answer.

"mother that wonderful and it's looks like soul won't be the youngest after all"

Wes said hugging her.

"That why I saw two soul inside of her" maka said causing both parents to be shocked.

"oh yeah forgot to meant Maka can see soul of anyone including mine so cool not so much as stien tho but she still can see them"

Soul answer which everyone happy he least talked at last.

"soul what do you think son" Henry asked afraid of his answer to this.

"What a girl well i think its' cool maybe Maka and her can hang out be friends and me and Wes can watch her"

"What name did you decide on Melody"

"Oh maka I thought of Ariel seeing the little mermaid I love the name or

Harmony " She replied.

"cute name oh Soul we should name our dog that I found in death city Patches"

"really Maka that will be uncool"

"But huh I think Harmony will suit her just fine even tho"

"that why your bit big mom " Wes stated.

"yes but I was scare of both of you might take the news"

She replied.

"Oh It's ok Mother we forgive you"

"hey brother want to celebrated our baby sister can wait until she born tho"

"me either bet Blackstar and Kid will be jealous tho been a only child"

"anyway Mel you have to sleep now for the baby

and Maka take care of my soul eater he very special as Wes is too me both are"

"don't worry mother we can take care of ourselves"

Gotta stop here


	14. Chapter 14

Before the Ball Soul was nervous about the Valentine's day ball what if his friends think this was a weird idea to be induced to his family since his family never knew what they act like or worse think they are wacko or crazy.

"Tomorrow the ball are you ready Maka"

"Yes I am Is Wes and Sara and the twins ready too"

"Wes you look relax"

Wes was smiling holding a tray full of chocolates and fruits and pancakes"

"Cool Wes but why did you bring us breakfast I thought didn't like us eating up in on rooms"

"she allowed us to eat where ever we want including me and Sara who eating a lot in our room now munching on toast with raspberries "

Maka dipping her strawberries in the chocolate and eat it making a teats sound come from her lips which soul thought was cute

and kinda hot.

"Here soul want some orange juice or passion fruit juice "

Maka asked while finishing the strawberries.

"Yeah but I just have some strawberries first maybe then some of your orange juice"

Maka looked confused but soul grabbed her drink and drank from it smirking a little wider then usual.

"soul I meant your own drink and what are you staring at "

She pouted.

"Your lips and your hair and eyes or should I stop since Wes is here"

Blushing very red Maka sallow the fruit and kiss soul on the cheek.

Wes coagh getting their attention.

"so Today the Ball "

"whoa I thought it was tomorrow mom said it was"

"yeah but she wanted to meet Maka's parents so changed the date today"

"and meet my friends and everyone else who I met huh"

"soul I guess you get to see the new dress I'm wearing after all"

Grinning at the idea he calm down and smile.

":fine after all she must want to meet your folks so I cause I can't be mad guess they want to be involve in my new life.

"Ok I'll tell mom your guys are getting ready and me and sara will do that too"

"guest are to arrive at noon so hop to it"

They changed into their formal wear when Wes left and came downstairs to where the party was well soul and his brother did the girls said that they should wait on the bottom.

"so Soul wonder what the girls are up to"

"maka probaly getting ready so is sara and

my friends are downstairs getting induce to everbody and stein and Marie are dancing"

"Maka 's parents are really nice her dad a little wacko tho and

of course mom and dad are talking to them"

Wes was about to talk more when he notice that his brother glaze was on the top of stairs.

Wes follow his glaze and there stood Maka in that Black dress she wore when they first dance in his soul long ago.

Then Sara came behind in a beautiful blue dress with white on it.

"so soul do you like it "

"you look cool and that dress looks familer to me"

"it should Soul kun it the same dress I wore when we dance in your soul when you finally dance with me thirteen years ago"

gasping for air he look at it and grabbed her hand while wes ofter his hand which Sara took it and they both walk in the party with the stares of people looking at them.

"So Maka care to dance with me"

"sure if you don't mind me step on your feet"

"It's ok I'll lead you in this dance" soul said.

The music was a slow waltz and they dance with no problem and laughing as she step over her feet and almost

kick over feet bring them down.

"maka chan it's ok remember the guy leads and girl follows and besides your a doing a better job then last time we were together."

"thanks soul I didn't know that these people are realted to you"

"unfortunately yes but their family right so I put up with it "

"Yes then you have put up with my dad"

groaning but he stop when someone patted his shoulder and

then he turned to looking at his friends who were smiling.

"So Soul we heard that your mom is having a girl "

Liz asked.

More groaning then sign "yes she is me and Wes are happy as long as she treats this Kid well not a musician like more like a kid like your guys "

"really she didn't let you fun"

"nope just pratincing the piano not esle accept when me and Wes play outside away from her eyes knowing we play with Zack and nikki"

"Patty loves them"

"yeah we became friends fast right crona"

"Yeah they were nice everbody was even tho my weapon was rude I said sorry"

"don't worry about them most are snobby and rude besides

they wouldn't believe you guys are best friends I have"

"Thanks soul"

"your welcome so Maka are you enjoying the family"

"some but Wes and I talked he not bad when you get use to him and beside

his aunts are really nice they gave me these earrings and Kid your dad said that you and soul would make a good team someday

"but he my weapon ok"

Everyone laughed at that statement.

"Maka of course as well as Liz and Patty"

"Whoa soul Do you want to do mission with me and tusbaki"

"Yeah but when is it"

"In the summer sometime or that bad"

"yeah sorry man but that when my brother getting married and i'm suppose to be there with Maka

since I 'm the best man and all"

"really your brother get married man and Sara having his kid"

"When the date soul "kid asked paying no mind to Black star no attention.

"oh on June 2 before the baby due on the 6"

"Oh cute " the girls cried out.

"So soul are you getting busy laterly"

"black star it's not really your busy what we do ok besides in private ok"

Soul snapped but Maka chop him before he can lay a finger.

"Soul right Black star what we do is our business not yours"

Everyone back away accept for kid and Liz and patty.

"Yeah Black star be have my family here they can hear you man so uncool"

"Sorry soul about his behavior we can get a drink"

"yeah it might calm him down."

Everyone was dancing pretty soon after that

Until the evening finally came to close with singing and laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks before summer vacation

Soul stood still as he almost was getting ready for they last year before graduating.  
"Soul you become a fine weapon and miss teaching you but I hope you visit me and Marie sometime" stein said "yeah thanks for the invite to your wedding it was nice and for a teacher you were cool"  
"thank you or Soul if you want to ask Maka maybe you think of what to say before you ask"  
"What do you mean?"  
"soul i know when something hiding something and I know when your lying so spill"  
"fine i want to ask Maka the question but I'm afraid of what her answer will be after all we been dating a while now and besides I gotten letters before my brother wedding which is saying my Aunt Jessica wants me to marry this girl who I have no wish to marry"  
"really then why don't just ask her soul you never know maybe Maka wants to be Mrs evens"  
Soul blushed.  
"look is it that oblivious of what I want"  
Stein only grinned. "Maybe your right better then losing Maka or Marrying someone who I hate or be sad for the rest of life"

Smirking and almost grinning at what Stein said as the students were been called to the cemetery of their graduation which was today.

The halls were filled with steamers and balloons and pictures and lord death was talking to kid which was freaking out.

"hey Blackstar what's happening how are you and Tusbaki doing"

"we fine she engaged to me now since I asked her yesterday the god has chosen his goddess"

"that cool man graduates me Tell tusbaki that for me ok besides I gotta stand by kid and take my stand as his weapon"

"OK see ya soul at my wedding hopeful you and maka will tried to knot soon"

"in time buddy" he gave a hand five.

Black star sat down with Tusbaki and who sat next to patty and liz was near kid trying to

calm him down.

"kid whatever your dad said your ready to take over besides you want to stay alive before we get married ok"

"of course Liz it's just I wonder if Death city is ready for me"

"of course your the new lord death and I'm scythe so trust me when I say kid your doing a good job"

Soul cut in waiting for Maka.

"Soul thanks and um I should warn you my father invited your family along with your brother and soon to be sister law sara"

"did they bring anyone esle cause I really need to know kid for Maka sake and mine"

Kid look worried along with Liz.

"What's wrong soul "

"well my mom or dad or someone wants me to marry this chick who to be honesty I don't like or love for that matter

I know it my aunt Jessica who arrange this since she doesn't want me to marry a commenter its' disgusting and rude"

Both were shocked then Liz scan the crowd and watch to see her sister and wanted her to come over which she did crona just peck her on the cheek before she left.

smiling Patty walked over to them where kid and soul stood near the two.

"Soul if this aunt of yours hates Maka it shouldn't matter , you love her then just ask her

and we keep her in line"

"thanks Liz and your right besides I don't care besides my parents like her and so does my brother so I don't care what she saids"

"Hi Soul thanks the speech" a voice said, soul froze in place turning around to face her in her red blood tight dress

with her graduated hat on.

"um your welcome you heard that all of it"

"Nope just the part where you said you don't care about something"

Blushing as they took their seats.

Everyone looked up at lord death as the teachers came in smiling feeling proud of their students who were graduating.

Spirit was sitting with Maka mom kami and both were proud and Soul mom and dad had camera with bodyguards filming the whole thing.

"oh god Wes and Sara are filming and Sara taking pictures so uncool"

"soul who are the ladys and men in Black"

"they our the evens bodyguards and yeah they sorta protect us but mostly Wes and my folks since I don't need protection"

"oh god maybe I should show I can change into guns they will back off"

"thanks guys but they only here to film and em brass me more"

"hello quit please we will begin and will mrs Ablurn come forth to give her speech"

"Thanks Lord death and I must say I'm glad to giving our speech and it's pleasure to say

as we go forward to whatever we decided to do I hope we all stay friends and I'll miss this school and

it's teachers and I hope you enjoy your time here as did and I'm gonna miss the homework"

Only Ox cheer others groan including soul but stop when she ending her speech clapping as finish it.

"Thank you Maka and as you know I will be handing this school and my tittle to my son kid since I'm retairing soon ok and also meet the two newest weapon part in

a team called

Spartoi and earn it from the forth try, so can Please Soul eater and Maka Alburn come forth and get their

**diplomas from me." lord death spoke.**

**Both walk on stage hand in hand grabbing the roll of papers smiling as kid and liz and Patty were called next followed by Tusbaki follow by the others.**

**"Soul we gratude how great is that huh"**

**"soul kun your did it" a girl with creamy skin and light brown eyes and dark brown hair leap into arms and hugged him with **

**big lips.**

**"Rachael lane what are you doing here and get off of me ok "**

**"what wrong soul don't you love me" she flited with him making Maka madder and she took off.**

**"sorry no I'm hopeless in love with the girl who left so whatever my aunt said is wrong your not gonna be wife**

**besides aren't you in love with Zack or was it a lie huh cause I don't cheat and I love maka so excuse me but I gotta do something."**

**Maka went outside and cried until she heard Liz and Patty voice and Kid and soul stood there by the door.**

**"Maka someone wants to talk to you"**

**Maka look up to see soul with Racheal tagging along with him.**

**"Maka would you just listen to me for a second I need to say this before I lose my cool"**

**Maka tap her foot giving a glare.**

**"who was the girl who was grabbing your arm like you and her dating behind my back"**

**"Maka I'm not dating her my aunt wants me to marry her because she rich she and me **

**are not dating besides I'm love in you just you and Wes and me tried to run away from her**

**she used to be Zack 's crush well one of them but he turned her down after he found out she like both us which is uncool"**

**Maka hugged him forgiving him.**

**"Beside I have a surpise for you when we go home"**

**he said winking at her.**

**Both walk towards the apartment.**

**gotta stop here!**


End file.
